


But A Dream

by Delphne



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, It will have a happy ending I swear, M/M, Possessive Asami Ryuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphne/pseuds/Delphne
Summary: “Yet it is in our idleness, in our dreams, that the submerged truth sometimes comes to the top” - Virginia Woolf
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 55
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. I know it's been like a month since I updated Street Rat and Black and White for that matter... I promise I'll be back!! 
> 
> But I've just been working on something and I wanted to share. This is a one-shot, actually, I don't know if u can call it that, because its multiple chapters. But I feel like it needs to be multiple chapters cause its long. and I kinda like the breaks in between. some are gonna be longer and some are shorter. just go with it...
> 
> I'll be posting bit by bit (probably planning on once a day) until it's done. So far I have maybe the makings of 8 chapters... but it'll probably be in the double digits when it's all done.
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> SONG MENTIONED is by Leon Bridges, Title: Coming Home  
> <3 love this song and recommend listening to it

As soon as Asami opens the door to the penthouse, he hears it. Was it jazz music? Soul? He couldn’t be sure. But he knew it must be emanating from the kitchen. 

He slowly slides off his shoes in the genkan and drops his briefcase as the music is in the early stages and begins to build up, and the vocals start.

_“Baby, Baby, Baby, I’m Coming Home.”_

He slips off his jacket and leaves it on a bench as he eagerly makes his way down the front hall.

_“To Your Tender Sweet Loving. You’re My - One And Only, Woman.”_

He turns the corner towards the kitchen, and the music gets louder and louder. 

_“The World Leaves A Bitter Taste In My Mouth, Girl.”_

Asami arrives at the doorway to the kitchen. He peers in and finds what he’s looking for. He leans against the door, arms crossed, and a smirk is growing on his lips.

_“You’re The Only One That I Want. Wanna Be Around. Wanna Be Around, Girl. Wanna Be Around, Girl, Ooh Wanna Be Around.”_

Asami almost snorts at the scene in front of him. But he doesn’t dare as it would give away his position. And he wants to be able to soak this up for as long as he can. 

Akihito in his apron. Cooking dinner. Dancing and singing lightly to himself. 

_“Baby, How I’d Be Grieving. If You Wanted To Leave Me. All Alone Now. By Myself, I Don’t Want Nobody Else,_ ”

The younger man is undoubtedly to engrossed in what he’s doing to even take notice of the other watching him from the door frame. It was a rare sighting.

_“The World Leaves A Bitter Taste In My Mouth, Girl,”_

Asami had probably only caught him doing this maybe twice before, while he was cleaning. It only ever happened when Akihito thought he was alone in the apartment. But Asami had come home particularly early today, and so he probably thought he'd have the apartment to himself for a little while longer.

_“You’re The Only One That I Want,”_

He usually only listened to some dribble pop music from the 90s. This time the music choice was slightly more refined, not the kind you could easily shake your booty to obscenely. Which is exactly what he usually did. The first time Asami had caught Akihito in the act, the older man had seriously considered putting cameras all over the apartment to catch him in the act again. But he knew he’d be finished if Akihito ever caught on. 

_“Wanna Be Around. Wanna Be Around, Girl. Wanna Be Around, Girl. Ooh Wanna Be Around.”_

Akihito’s back is to Asami as he stirs away at some pot. Singing the lyrics lightly under his breath. He swayed his head around with the beat, and his lithe hips followed suit. He looked good enough to be taken right there on the kitchen counter.

_“Baby, Baby, Baby, I’m Coming Home.”_

His little performance was actually surprisingly restrained. The first time Asami had caught him dancing, he was was getting all into the music, shaking his pert little ass, using the mop as a microphone, singing as loud as can be. 

_“To Your Tender Sweet Loving. You’re My- One And Only Woman.”_

This time he was a little too focused on cooking. The music seemed to be in the background as he worked away on something on the stovetop. He’d add some ingredients here and there, or flip something that was on the back burner. 

_“The World Leaves a Bitter Taste In My Mouth, Girl.”_

“Akihito...” Asami says, deciding he’s seen enough, and now for the best part when the young man acts all mortified, and his face goes beet red.

But Akihito doesn’t seem to hear him and continues on lightly singing under his breath. 

_“You’re The- Only One That I Want.”_

“Having fun there, Kitten?” Asami says a bit louder this time. He straightens up from leaning against the doorframe. But, again, Akihito doesn’t appear to hear him...

_“Wanna Be Around. Wanna Be Around, Girl. Wanna Be Around, Girl. Wanna Be Around, Girl.”_

Asami's eyes narrow. “Akihito?” He says again, raising his voice. But there's no change and the song begins to finish up, and the music fades away.

_“I Need You Baby, Girl I…I Need Your Loving Darling, Wanna Hold You Close.”_

“Akihito?!” Asami says louder again, and he steps into the kitchen. He’s not convinced that Akihito can’t hear him, as the music was never that loud. But as he’s about to reach out to Akihito. There a * _Clunk Click_ * sound, and the kitchen lights shut off.

“Huh?” Asami hears Akihito say as he looks up in confusion, the moment the lights go dead. 

It’s the last thing he hears before he looks up himself and gets blinded by a shining bright light. He looks away reflexively, feeling suddenly very disoriented. His eyelids feel so heavy, and his eyes are trying to adjust for the sudden brightness that floods the room.

Asami groans and shifts in the mattress. _Huh?_

For a moment, he’s not sure where he is. He’s not in the kitchen anymore, but lying on a mattress in an unfamiliar place. He blinks a few times to orient himself. 

_A dream?_

That’s right. He’s not even at the apartment. He’s in a hotel, and he seemed to have forgotten to turn off the headlight last night. But he was so sleepy after arriving in the early morning hours. That he must have just fallen asleep. He still feels a bit disoriented, heavy and sleepy as he wakes up from the dream. 

He turns over on the mattress. So that he happens to be looking at the _empty_ side of the king-sized bed.

He sighs. And just as quickly, he turns his head in the opposite direction, not wanted to dwell on that fact. He glances around the room to refamiliarize himself with the spaces he's in now.

The hotel is nice. It’s always nice. He knows he has no right to complain, as Kirishima only picks the best.

But, bouncing around from one Five Star Hotel to the next and then to different safe houses after safe houses. Admittedly, it wears thin quicker than one might expect.

...And not _everyone_ is suited for this kind of lifestyle…

The dream. Well.. he doesn’t dwell on it. It’s not the first time he’s dreamed of Akihito, and it definitely won’t be the last.

Asami had long ago already convinced himself that there was nothing deep about having your lover visit you in your dreams. It meant nothing special. He completely ignored the fact that none of his previous lovers had _ever_ been so heavily featured in his dreams before Akihito. But that was obviously just because Akihito had long outlasted them all.

Plus. There were even a few occasions when Asami had a few particularly _salacious_ dreams about Akihito. Hell- oftentimes he’d wake up and then recreate that dream with Akihito right there- it was very convenient. Although there was no doing that _this time around_ ….

Akihito dreamt about him... He knew that much.

For instance, there was that one time Akihito had woken up and seemed to think that he could tie Asami up after having some kind of dirty dream. There were also many times when the photographer would mumble something like “Asami” in his sleep. The older man often wondered what he was dreaming about, and what was going on in that little head of his. 

Although Asami usually never thought too deeply about it. After all, seeing your lover in your dreams was completely normal, and could even be a nice experience. And if they were of the dirty variety- well, then it was a nice little reminder.

He turns back over on his back and groans tiredly. He's ready to forget and move on. Get back to sleep as soon as possible, as he knows very well that he has to much to do tomorrow and he'll need all the sleep he can get. He needs to be back and ready for work- to act as if nothing has changed.

No distractions, he had promised himself.

The sooner he can finish this unpleasant business, the better. And the quicker a certain photographer could be on his way home....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one...
> 
> It's short but the next one will be longer.
> 
> I think this is really not gonna be that angst. it's just kinda a slow burn kinda angst and i think once it comes together u will see the full picture... Happy ending tho. At least I think its a happy ending. maybe not a complete ending...but a satisfying ending.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Akihito, have you been a good boy?” 

Asami steps into his front hallway. He speaks in greeting to his pet cat, who is the first thing he sees when he opens the door. Akihito, the kitten. The half-cat and half-human hybrid, who was a hundred percent adorable, sits patiently by the entrance when Asami enters.

The kitten's ears perk up, and his hazel eyes gleam when he sees Asami. His short blond hair is as messy as it always seems to be. He’s not a purebred. A stray, in fact, with a bit of a feisty streak. But you would never have guessed given his looks. Asami always thought Akihito’s somewhat scruffy exterior was a rather unassuming little disguise for this rare breed of cat. 

“Welcome home, Asami, you're pretty late tonight!” The boy flashes a toothy smile and perks his head up from where he was sitting so Asami could pet him. 

Asami knew the little kitten had waited all evening. It was his habit to sit patiently at the entrance. He’ll insist it’s not because he’s waiting for the older man. He’ll come up with some bad excuses like it’s cool and comfortable there in the front hall. 

But really, Asami knows it's because Akihito eagerly waits for the older man to return home. Although Akihito would never admit such a thing. 

The truth is, Asami knows exactly what his little kitten is thinking. He wears it so obviously on his face. Asami knows exactly what Akihito really wants. 

So Asami obliges him and reaches out to pet the little cat. Akihito loves being pet behind the ears and having his blond colored hair ruffled a bit. His eyes close, and his whole body vibrates as he purrs softly at the attention.

“Let’s play,” Akihito says in high spirits, and he flashes yet another toothy grin.

*Ring* Ring*. Asami hears the ringing faintly somewhere. A phone? He thinks. It could only be work calling. He looks down at Akihito, who looks so eager for attention. 

But Asami can’t possibly ignore work. He  _ has _ to take the call.

“Later,” He says almost dismissively to the Neko, and he moves into the penthouse, his focus on looking for the source of the ringing. His mind is already aflutter with thoughts of work, and what problem there could be now?

*RING* RING* 

Asami’s eyes flash open. He’s lying down on a mattress. __

*RING* RING* 

_ Ugh. _

*RING* RING*

His hand reaches to turn off that damn alarm clock, and he hits it a little harder than he intended to. 

He slumps back into bed and rolls over on his stomach. He presses his face into the pillow for a moment, as he allows himself a moment to orient himself after a harsh awakening. 

He knows he should be getting up. He knows very well that he needs to get back to work. That his time is short, and there’s a pile of documents that need his attention. And there’s simply far too much to do when there’s an unknown enemy on your turf. 

But, he just can't will his tired bones right now. So he just groans into the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double, Since they were both pretty short...

The cat is suddenly sitting on Asami’s lap, and his long willowy arms wrap around the older man's neck.

Asami doesn’t stop to think about how Akihito found himself naked and sitting on his lap. Nor does he stop to think about how he himself was in nothing but his bathrobe. 

It only mattered that Akihito’s silky soft skin was pressed against his chest. The boy is resting his head on Asami’s shoulder and is looking up at Asami with his big hazel eyes.

“I want a snack, Asami,” He says flirtatiously, and his mouth curves a mischievous smile. The cat nuzzles and rubs his head on Asami's shoulder, and bats his long fine lashes. 

Asami scoffs. Akihito can be so greedy sometimes, although a smirk is growing on his own lips.

“You really are hopeless…” His voice trails off.

* * *

Asami’s not sure where he is, but his surroundings don't even concern him. 

Sweat drips from his forehead, and all he feels is the rising heat in his belly. 

His golden eyes meet with hazel one’s. Akihito’s face is flushed and sweaty underneath him. He’s laid out on the edge of the bed, while Asami stands over him. A lean leg is already wrapped around Asami's waist, while the other is across the older man's shoulder. Asami’s already bottomed out inside. It like they’ve been at it for some time already.

“Nn..Ah-sami don’t stop,” Akihito pants out, his big eyes wet with the sting of tears. 

Asami doesn’t need to be told twice. 

The older man spreads Akihito’s legs wider. He moves as if he were pulling out, and then he looks down to where their two bodies are linked. Akihito’s pink hole is stretched and oozing his seed. He plunges back in, in one slick motion all the way to the hilt. For a moment, he revels in that wet sounding squelching sound, before he begins to fuck into Akihito in earnest. 

His pace is slow but blistering, as he thrust into the boy. He wants to take him slowly but deeply. 

Akihito's head rolls back, and he continues to moan ever so flagrantly. More tears sting in the young man's eyes. Asami knows the feeling of fullness is both painful but pleasurable.  He feels how fragile Akihito is underneath him, and he does not wish to cause pain. He's being extra careful not to leave bruises on his perfectly supple skin as he plows into the boy.

“Thats it, kitten,” Asami hears himself saying. 

He leans down lower and smacks their lips together, sweeping his tongue into the boy's hot cavern. He releases him, and trails lower down his neck. His tongue rolls across a pink and pert nipple, and he feels Akihito shuddering under his ministrations. 

Asami can tell Akihito is close. The way he moans and groans, the way his eyelashes flutter and his breath hitches. Asami is close too. 

He sits back up and seizes Akihito by the waist, increasing the friction and deepening the angle of penetration. He speeds up his thrusting to send them both over the edge.

“Ahhh, Nh- Asami!” Akihito’s hips buckle as he’s so close. “I’m gonna- Ahh. Asami-” Akihito screams and --

Asami jolts awake, and his eyes flash open. 

_ FUCK. _ He thinks, and he slumps back into his mattress.

It's just another dream? He closes his eyes and rubs his forehead while he regains his breath and some composure. 

His breathe evens outs, and his heart rate starts to tunes down. He notices he's even worked up a bit of sweat. He sighs. And worse still...there's a throbbing erection in his pajama pants. 

Okay. Real talk. It’s been more than a few weeks since Asami sent Akihito away….It had been all work and no play. Akihito had already invaded his dreams. It was only a matter of time before his dreams turned out like this…

He just didn’t think it'll happen so soon, and not so vividly…

But. What can he do? Akihito's not here...and he won't be here for - for who knows how long...

His best route is to simply deny. It's the best way to handle this. Denial. Isn't it what he's always done? 

He doesn’t have time for anything else. And certainly not for any annoying little thoughts about any far away photographer that he couldn’t even see if he wanted to. 

He had to keep his focus singularly on the goal at hand. Right? There could be no distractions. 

It was half the reason he had sent Akihito away in the first place. Sure dumping him off at a monastery kept him out of harm’s way. But most importantly. It kept Akihito from interfering.

And to be fair. Akihito wasn’t just a distraction in the bedroom department- but there was also the kind of trouble he tended to get himself into outside the bedroom too. If Akihito had stayed in Tokyo, even if he was in hiding. It would be a futile effort trying to keep him out of a secret underworld gang war. One that was undeniably gripping Tokyo since the attack on the apartment, a little over a month ago.

No, it was for the best. There could be no contact. He should stay as far away from all this fucking mess.

The only thing Asami can do is to push it back and deal with it later. Isnt that everything he’s been taught? Especially when it came to those pesky little things called  _ feelings _ … There were more pressing issues at hand then such trifling matters...

He has people that depend on him right now- including Akihito, for that matter. He can’t be preoccupied with these pointless distractions. Not when the business at hand is so serious.

He has to ignore it. He has to ignore Akihito. Or nothing would ever get done.

Ugh… he groans as he sits up from the bed. 

He doesn’t want to check the time, as he can tell it's still dark outside behind the blackout curtains of the hotel he’s in. And he just wants to deal with this unfortunate biological betrayal in the shower. 

Which is all it is, right? Just a biological response to stimulation. And nothing deeper than that. And when he’s done, he’ll just go right back to sleep. And he'll go to work the next morning as if nothing has happened. And he'll be calm and cool. As resilient as he _always_ is.


	4. Chapter 4

“Could you please, set the table?” Akihito asks in that familiar ‘I’m-more- than-slightly-annoyed’ voice.

He can get that way if you crowd him too much in the kitchen while he’s cooking. He’s territorial like that.

But, crowding was exactly what Asami was here to do. The older man smirks but relents. He releases the boy's waist and takes at least a step back away from Akihito.

Asami had come in here to do some light teasing, as he often did. Akihito was, in general, not very aware of his surroundings. And when he cooks in the kitchen even less so, since he's so focused on what he’s doing.

Asami often found himself sneaking up from behind. Sometimes he didn't even mean to, as he was honestly just stepping into the kitchen. But he'd accidentally startle him. But most of the time he did it on purpose just to tease him- to cop a feel. Or else he'd lean against him to watch what he was doing.

But, whatever he was making tonight smelled particularly delicious soo...for once, Asami wasn’t going to interfere. He’d let Akihito finish, and then they could eat together. Hell, Asami would even help clear the dishes afterward.

 _Then he’ll strike_ …he thinks with an evil smirk lining his lips.

He spins around and goes to the cupboard behind him, so he can set the table like Akihito’s not-so-nicely asked.

He opens it and is bombarded with multiple bags of potato chips falling down on top of him. The cupboard has clearly been stuffed to the brink, and now they were all toppling down on top of him.

One of them even hits him square in the nose, and they fall to the ground with a loud crunching noise.

He rubs his nose after getting hit. But he happens to see Akihito out of the corner of his eye, attempting to hide a smirk and flushed cheeks under a wooden spatula.

 _He did that on purpose, didn’t he?_ Asami thinks, perking up. _Oh- He’ll pay for that…_

But, before he can do anything, he hears a *click*. The lights in the kitchen suddenly shut off, and it’s pitch black.

“Huh?” Akihito says in a daze.

*Click* he hears the noise again.

The click is the sound of the front door of the safe house opening, and Asami’s eyes flicker open reflexively, and he wakes from his dream with a jolt.

His occupation had always demanded he be the extra vigilant type. But he noticed he’d become a little bit more on guard and cautious since...since the attack on the apartment.

So much so, that he even stirs at the slightest sound of a door opening in the other room.

Except there’s nothing to be worried about, it’s only Kirishima entering the safe house. He can hear the familiar way he efficiently slips off his shoes at the genkan.

The secretary had taken it upon himself to prepare breakfast in the morning. Asami never asked him to do it, but Kirishima insisted. He said something along the lines of, “it might improve your mood.”

Whatever that meant...

It hadn’t, but nevermind.

Logically he knew that the food was exactly the same as what he always got. A traditional Japanese breakfast with grilled fish, miso soup, some eggs, and rice. And Kirishima was even a very sophisticated cook...but...for some reason…

It’s just not the same...

Asami blinks a few times and rubs his forehead, finding his bearings in the early morning.

He guessed he better get up before Kirishima starts mother henning him to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami recognizes where he is. 

He should by now. It’s the same strange recurring dream he’s been having for at least a few weeks now. It’s different from the other dreams he’s had of Akihito. 

There was ‘Cat’ Akihito. ‘Little-domestic’ Akihito. 

There was ‘Having-sex-with-Akihito’ Akihito - which there were many different varieties of that in recent weeks. Including ‘Vampire-bunny’ Akihito, ‘A-bear-that-steals-your-honey’ Akihito, and there was also ‘part-timer-worker-at-an-animate-store-and-we-do-it-in-the-back-room’ Akihito. 

Where Asami’s mind had concocted some of these rather specific fantastical fantasies, he had no clue.

But there was one dream that more or less followed a set path, with only a few variations. It always started off the same. 

Akihito’s in the kitchen. He’s cooking something, and he’s preoccupied with his work. 

Sometimes Asami can talk to him, and sometimes he can’t. As of late, though, the photographer doesn’t seem to see or hear Asami at all.

He'll just continue cooking, and all he can do is watch. Asami doesn’t mind this dream, honestly. There’s something oddly serene about it. 

Watching Akihito in his natural habitat. 

It's like he's not confined by anything. Just being the normal Akihito that he is in private. That sometimes Asami doesn't even get to see. It's not quite the same as 'Little-domestic' Akihito, because that one seems like an idealized version of Akihito thats, truthfully, not very accurate. This Akihito. Is... Is _so_ Akihito. With all his little imperfections...

Sometimes he complains to himself. He'll cut himself while copping some food, and he'll swear like a sailor under his breath. Or he'll pig out on his favorite snack.

Or he’ll sample what he’s making on the stove and congratulate himself on being a fantastic cook. Sometimes there’s music playing, and he’ll sing badly to himself as he works away. 

The boy doesn’t really say much. He’ll do the dishes and sweep the floor. Sometimes he checks the time and wonders aloud when Asami is coming back for dinner. He is always doing some kind of mundane task around the apartment. 

Asami’s favorite is when he takes off his pants and works away on something while the laundry is going. Asami can’t touch. As much as he wants to squeeze that pert little ass. But at least he can look as he walks around the apartment in his underwear. 

This time Akihito’s cracks open a cold one. The beer is one of Asami’s imported ones. One that he knows Akihito secretly likes. And the boy grumbles to himself that he's not, quote; "stealing Asami's fancy beer." He’s chopping up some vegetables, and he’s humming some song that's stuck in his head. 

“Baby, Baby, Baby…..humhumm” He hums to himself. 

Asami is hunched over near him, leaning himself on his elbows across the counter. He rests his head on his hands and watches lazily since there is nothing he can do except watch. 

Sometimes Asami realizes how much work Akihito does around the house that he never took notice of. All the time it takes to do meal preparation, all the cleaning and laundry he does on a regular basis. Not to mention grocery shopping, and then doing all those little jobs, he has lined up.

But the dream always ends the same. 

Just as he’s about to wake up the lights clunk off, and they’re both in the pitch-black kitchen. 

“Eh? What’s wrong with the lights?” Akihito will say. He moves over to the light switch and tries them but to no avail. “Is it a black-out?” and then- 

Then Asami will wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

The cat lays by his side on the couch, playing with something while Asami idly rubs his belly. His long tail laps around playfully, and seems to be in bliss with the attention he’s getting.

Asami’s only half paying attention, as he’s on the phone making some last-minute calls. They’re important, so of course, his focus is square on work. He's trying to remember all the tiny important details. All the numbers, charts, everything that Kirishima drills into his brain. All the yatta-yatta business jargon and buzz words that eases everybody's mind.

Asami gets lightly touched by a feather toy that the cat seems to be waving around in front of him. 

Asami shoos away the feather toy, not thinking much of it. 

“Hey, I’m on the phone,” He says quietly to the cat. He covers the phone with his hand so the client can’t hear him. Then he goes right back to his discussion, hardily thinking twice about the little exchange.

And not a minute afterward, the cat is suddenly batting the cellphone away from Asami’s hand with a fast paw. He whips it out of the older man’s hand and then dashes away off the couch. 

“Hey!” Asami calls after it, as Akihito darts into the kitchen. “Really…”

He picks up the phone and excuses himself for the interruption. He’s not sure where Akihito’s run off to, probably the kitchen. But Asami is trying to think what he did that warranted getting his cellphone batted out of his hand? 

_ Really… Akihito can be a little troublemaker, can’t he? _

Asami definitely didn’t see the many signs Akihito had given him that he wanted to play with the feather toy. 

But Asami was too busy with business to notice the small things like that… 

Asami’s back to his conversation with the client, when suddenly the call is cut off. He looks at his phone for a moment in confusion, but then the lights in the sitting room are shut off, too. He looks up at the ceiling, wondering what has caused what appears to be a power outage.

_ What? _

Asami’s eyes slowly peek open, and he groans as he rouses. 

He is in the secret room attached to his office at Sion. He must have dozed off while reading some reports that are now scattered next to him. It's early morning. The clock says a little before 6:30 AM.

The room is very familiar to him, as he has spent many nights here. The secret room in his office is adequate for a few late nights here and there. Like when you have to spend in all-nighter working on something. But, it’s definitely not suitable for long term stays. 

And while Asami  _ should _ stay focused and preferable in a secure location, while there’s an unknown enemy on his turf. And indeed, his office is probably the most secure location in all Tokyo, and the secret room even doubly so.

But, even he draws the line at sleeping in the office for weeks or days on end. 

He’s already  _ a bit _ stir crazy just getting holed up in hotels and safe houses, and a tiny secret room in his office would only compound it all.

He's not really good at this, "being on the lamb" thing, is he?  He's just far too used to _certain comforts_ for him to subscribe to absolutely everything. 

It's really not his style, to be in the dark like this, to run around in the shadows. Hiding like a coward.

But, he has to make some sacrifices so he's not constantly under fire. Asami still has his legitimate image to protect after all. 

He has to change locations every other day. He has to keep his staff to a minimum. He can't proceed with any large deals. He has to keep Akihito away...

His entire sense of normalcy, of routine, has been completely shreded away. And he has no reason, nor ground to complain about it. Since, this is his job, after all. Theres nothing normal about it. The fluctuation, the ups-and downs is just part of the job description. 

Asami knows that. He's _always_ known that. It just happens to SUCK this time around... 

The safe room in his office is small and windowless, and the ensuite bathroom attached is even smaller. It still smells like the cigarettes and whiskey he was enjoying only a few hours earlier. 

Asami sits up a bit on the mattress. He finds he was only laying on top of the covers when he must have nodded off. He's still in his dress pants and the button-down shirt he was wearing last night. 

They’re all wrinkled now, and Kirishima will have to get the remains of his suit pressed. Although it’s entirely likely the secretary has already put a new suit outside in the office. He probably did it before he left for the evening and allowed his clearly exhausted boss to drift off to sleep in the private room without finishing the night's work.

He digs for his pack of Dunhill cigarettes on the shelf nearby and lights up when he finds what he's looking for. Asami stares at the ceiling for a moment, while he takes a deep inhale. 

Has he been having too many of these recently? He vaguely wonders. He had cut down his smoking to under a pack a day in recent years. But as of the last few weeks, it’s gotten to be almost one and a half. 

He takes a nice inhale and looks at the smoke forming around him. 

Okay...so he clearly has a  _ thing _ for cat ears. Something he is only realizing now... Maybe when this is all finally over he'll get the chance to explore that little fact..

Although, he puts that thought away for now. 

No distractions. He reminds himself.

He begins to mentally plan out his day, since he’s already up and sleeping doesn’t seem like a viable option now. He’ll shower, change, order breakfast, finish reading these files, then he’ll probably be able to move the schedule up a bit. He’ll have a few meetings, more paperwork. He knows he has to be at the warehouse by at least 9 PM to reassure some trading partners that all is fine despite one of his trade routes from Vietnam becoming no longer secure. And then he'll have to probably move to ano- __

_ Is it too early for a drink? Hmm… or is it too late for a drink…? _

He sighs and looks over at the half-finished glass he had poured for himself a few hours ago. 

_ Whatever, It’s five o’clock somewhere… _

But really, he knows he needs that sting in the back of his mouth to bring his mind back to reality...


	7. Chapter 7

Asami opens the door to the penthouse, and he immediately notices something is off. 

It’s too quiet. Far too quiet.

He looks around the hallway back and forth. But everything seems in its usual place. But something just feels ….off. 

It makes his stomach lurch in a strange way. He almost wants to take his gun out at the eeriness of that feeling that grips him. 

But as he looks around, everything is neat and orderly. Nothing appears out of order. Everything is in its proper place, just as it was before...before..

“Akihito?” Asami calls out, perking up suddenly. 

That's right. How could he forget? The cat?? Where is the cat?

He’s usually right here at the entrance as he always is! Eagerly awaiting for Asami to come home, but...where is he now?

“Akihito??” He calls again as he steps into the apartment, but he hears no reply. 

As he walks more into the silent apartment, worry starts to creep into him…

Now that he’s thinking about it. When was the last time he saw Akihito? He can’t seem to recall. Or when was the last time he played with him? He tries to remember. But it seems like it was so long ago...Hell- when was the last time he even fed, Akihito?!?

Now he’s starting to frantically look around the apartment, looking in his usual spots. Under the coach. In his bedroom. Under a desk. In the kitchen. He calls for him the entire time. He’s starting to make a bit of a mess in his search. Yet there is still no sign of the cat anywhere.

Asami's starting to notice none of the cat belongings are here. Where are his toys? Where is his food bowl? It felt like just yesterday when he saw all Akihito's little trifling belongings. It's like all trace of him is gone.

He’s desperately looking around the main room in the apartment when suddenly Kirishima appears next to him.

“Sir?” Kirishima looks a bit bewildered at him. 

Asami finds himself tensing up. He looks around at the mess he’s made and finds it hard to explain himself in front of his old and most trusted ally. “Um. I-I couldn’t find the cat?” 

Kirishima looks around the room vaguely and pulls his glasses up the bridge of his nose in an almost reproachful manner. “Well. Sir. We have a meeting to go to now, so that will have to wait.” 

“A meeting?” Asami repeats, and he cocks his head slightly in his confusion. 

Kirishima only nods and gestures behind him.

Asami spins around. He's no longer in his apartment anymore. He’s standing in what looks like a warehouse. There are several men around. They’re older men, wearing overcoats and carefully tailored suits. They’re smoking cigarettes, and some are smoking cigars. They’re all looking rather severe and serious looking. They look towards him as if waiting for him to commence the meeting.

But he’s frozen stiff. How did he get here so fast? And why is he here? He doesn’t remember anything about a meeting he had to attend. He looks around at all of them, but all he can think to say in a disoriented voice is; 

“I-I have to feed my cat….”

They look at each other with questioning glances. Nodding there heads disapprovingly, and a chorus of there murmuring grows.   


The sound of their rebuke increases in volume and Asami finds that so too does his temper. Until it erupts out of control. 

“Shut up!” He says with that commanding tone that he reserves especially for subordinates. The group silence themselves and meekly keep their heads down. 

He’s still in charge here, after all, and they  _ will _ show him some respect.

“Kirishima!” He turns around, his anger and annoyance blistering as he speaks. 

His secretary appears behind him. “Where is Akihito?!” Asami demands to know. 

“S-sir. I-I don’t understand. Don’t you remember?... Akihito left ages ago...” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late post- might double post today..

The blue jeans slide off with ease as he pushes the blond down on the bed. He shoves them down to the ankle, along with printed boxer shorts.

Asami doesn’t even bother to remove the cotton t-shirt. He just shoves it upwards, so it’s not in the way.

The blonds already pinned to the mattress- his back to Asami.

The blond uselessly tries to slip away. He tries to crawl to the other side but is yanked right back into place.

He should know better than to try that. It only riles Asami up all the more.

“Enough.” He hears himself saying firmly, it's enough for Akihito to stop his squirming. Asami takes the chance to push him back into the mattress. On his knees, arched over, his ass exposed.

Asami’s hand is already wet with pre-cum, so he spreads the other’s cheeks to get a good view of that pink puckered hole that’s twitching in anticipation. He pushes two fingers inside in one fell swoop. He dives into the others' most sensitive place without much pause at all. He slicks up the inner walls and stretches them.

Akihito gasps at the initial jarring intrusion. He's already trembling, but now his knees go weak, and he slumps into a pillow.

But Asami’s not done. Just as quickly, he adds a third finger and plunges in deeper than the last. This time Akihito yelps, and his cries come out muffled as he buries his face into the mattress. His hands grab the bedsheets in front of him, whitening his knuckles with his tight grasp.

“Nn..Ah-sami. No. Stop,” Akihito whines.

But Asami doesn’t listen to his begging. His fingers just continue to lazily pump into him, stretching his insides so he'll be able to take Asami's cock more easily. Expect Asami doesn't have the time nor the patients to prepare him thoroughly. The fingering is just a light warm-up round.

The older man slides his dress pants to his hips and slips out his cock, which is bulging out of his underpants.

He’s too inflamed to wait any longer. He quickly removes the three fingers and spreads the boy's cheeks further. He lines up his cock with Akihito’s entrance and feeds his length slowly, inch by inch until he’s bottomed out fully inside.

“NAHhh,” Akihito cries, as Asami’s lengths fill him up. "ahh HA," 

The older man pushes Akihito’s back down, so he’s arched for better access. He only gives Akihito half a moment to adjust to his overwhelming size and length. Before he starts pounding into the young man with such urgency. He holds his hips and pushes him into every thrust. 

Akihito’s trembles as he takes thrash after thrashing, and he whines and cries. Asami almost wholly pulls out, but it’s only to look down at where their two bodies are linked.

Akihito’s pink hole is red and throbbing looking, stretched to an aching limit. He plunges fully back in, all the way to the hilt. When that wet-sounding squelching noise reaches his ears, it only incites him all the more. Making him want to fucks into Akihito even harder.

He wants to take him fast and hard, as Asami knows Akihito truly prefers it this way. As much as he protests, the truth is he wants to be completely devastated. He wants to be shattered and put back together. Over and over again. The bruises and love bits on supply skin are just aftereffects that he relishes in.

Asami _knows_ what on his kitten's mind. He knows him better then the boy knows himself.

“Thats it, kitten,” Asami hears himself saying as he continues to slam into him.

But finally, Akihito lifts himself from the pillow where he was burying his face this entire time. He turns his head around.

Asami realizes it’s the first time he's seen his little lover’s face.

But it’s not the expression he expects to find on the boy's face. His eyes are filled with tears, they look red. His pink lips are swollen and trembling. There’s no pleasure in his eyes, not even anger that Asami is so familiar with.

There’s only terrible, terrible fear...

Asami's shocked to life. 

Waking up in yet another unfamiliar bed. In another unfamiliar room.

The first stage is denial.

That comes easy to him. He's incredulous. He scoffs to himself and rubs his eyes. He honestly almost laughs. 

Anger comes second. 

He's _always_ showed restraint and control in that department...

In one sweeping motion, he violently hurtles everything off of the bedside table. 

There's a loud crash. 

A light fixture is shattered, and a glass of unfinished whiskey smashes to the ground. Some files go flying. 

He actually instantly regrets it.

Because the loud crashing noise only alerts his guards outside the hotel room. They come barging in, their guns at the ready. Thinking its another attack or an intruder. 

"Get Out!" He calls from the bedroom, and he rubs his brow. 

He hears them leaving in the other room, but then there's a knock on the bedroom door. 

"Sir?" It's Suoh and Asami sighs. He gives the alright to enter. "Is everything alright, sir?" the man asks when he opens the door. 

Asami knows he's only doing his job and is double-checking. The man is too stoic to look at the mess on the floor and give any sign of concern. Although the fact that he avoids it all together only means that he is most certainly concerned. 

Although, the large blond does look about as tired as Asami does. So perhaps he's simply too tired to give a shit what Asami decides to smash in his free time. 

Bargaining is next

Bargaining.. thats like _negotiating_ , right?? Asami's pretty good at that...

"I'm fine" He almost sounds convincing when he speaks to Suoh. 

"Move the schedule up. We're going to Hong Kong at 6." He continues. Suoh gives a curt nod, and turns to leave without another word.

Thats right. They're leaving for Hong Kong. They were going to check on an old associate - a broker for one of his trade routes in Hong Kong. One who might have gotten exposed and could now be in the crosshairs of this secretive Russian group. 

If they got there in time, perhaps they could intercept some assassin. Catch a member of this elusive group- alive for a change? Then finally get some much-needed intel.

They were closing in on the first real lead in months- then maybe this could all be over, and things would return to normal. 

Then depression proceeds afterwards.

Pft. Asami's don't even consider depression. He thinks as he pours himself a fresh and extra-large portion of a whiskey. 

Acceptance is the last step.

It the last and most important. The hardest to achieve. 

He feels nowhere near that, and he only has a few hours before he needs to be back at work. He needs to be back to his usual measured and levelheaded self....

So it's back to denial then...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one..

Before his eyes even open, he feels the slight heaviness on him. It’s a familiar weight on his shoulder and chest. It’s the weight of someone nestling up in your crevices, curving their body around you as if they meant to fit there.

There’s a familiarness to it. But all the same, it catches Asami off guard. He lifts his head up. A mop of blond hair covers his field of vision, under his chin.

“Akihito?” He asks, and the hair moves, and his little lover looks up at him with familiar hazel eyes.

“Good your awake,” He says, and a soft smile spreads on his face. Asami can feel a warm hand sweep across his bare chest.

“Wh-what are you-” Asami starts in confusion, but Akihito sits up suddenly and cuts him off with a finger on the lips.

“Hmm, don’t think too hard about it.” He says, and he plants a soft kiss on Asami’s lips, and his hand sweeps across Asami’s chest.

Asami feels unable to respond, and he just sits back down on the mattress. He’s far too muddled to think of anything. He can’t think clearly enough to move either, or question anymore. He wants to run his hand over the other's face, or ruffle blond hair. But he can’t seem to will his hands to move the way he wants...

Akihito sits up on his elbows and plants another soft kiss on the man's bottom lip. A hand sweeps across Asami’s chest again. It goes up the opposite side pec and up to his board shoulder. The hand strokes up his neck and then on his cheek, and Akihito pulls him into another kiss.

“I know you miss me, Asami,” Akihito says when he releases him, right against his lips. He raises his head again, “Isn’t that why you’ve been dreaming about me.” His mouth curves into a playful little smirk.

Asami can’t seem to react. “What are you saying?” He’s able to ask.

“I don’t know Asami… It’s your dream, isn't it?” He says candidly.

Huhh? Asami thinks again. Akihito's words make no sense to him.

“Isn’t it cause you want to see me..hmmm? Why don’t you just come visit me, Asami?.... You know I’ve been missing you too. I’ll be so happy to see you.” His lips trail down to Asami’s neck and he leaves a trail of soft kisses as he goes down.

“Just once. It wouldn’t hurt y’know. Nobody would blame you...You don’t need to hold back... Don’t you want to see me?….” He says there's a teasing hint in his voice and he sits up, and plants another juicy kiss on Asami’s lips. His lips are still curved into that mischievous smirk.

“Asami...Isn’t the real reason you can’t see me. Is because...you know you won’t be able to say no when I ask you to take me with you...”

Another voice comes from somewhere else, it seems off in the distance, and Asami can only slightly make it out. It’s low, dejected sounding but brimming with defiance. “Why? Why are you leaving me behind? Where are you going? Take me too.”

Asami suddenly rushed with anger. He shakes Akihito off of him. “Stop. You can’t. It’s not safe here. You have to let me do my job.” He hears himself saying.

Akihito laughs, he throws his head back. But he lifts his head up, so they’re eye to eye. “What are you _so_ afraid of admitting, hmm?”

Just as the words come out of his mouth, the lights in the room suddenly clunk off. Asami finds himself in total pitch darkness. Alone.

Asami’s eyes flicker open, and he only hears the buzz of a jet engine taking him even further away from home…


	10. Chapter 10

Asami Ryuichi doesn’t often make mistakes.

But it appears he made one. 

Coming back to Hong Kong was not one of them.

It was needed. They caught a stray member of this secret Russian group, one who they were  _ working _ on. One that would talk, if they pushed the right pressure points.

The downside to coming to Hong Kong was…. Ugh. Stupid, stupid Fei Long. Now there's a man that makes a lot of mistakes. 

Getting into the Asami business. Getting himself tailed. What the hell was he thinking? 

Then he callously dives headlong into battle- without backup, I might add. And who has to come and rescue his ass? Who has to make sure he cleans up the messes he makes?

Now. Alright. Fine. Asami made those decisions with a sound mind and for sound reasoning. 

Fei Long alive is useful to him. Fei Long dead is a rather large complication he would rather not have to deal with, since his situation is already so precarious. Can’t be fighting on to many fronts now. So yeah. Okay, Asami chooses to back him up.

And yeah. Asami chooses to pick him up and drag his ass out of there, even though he knew the risks. 

But that...that wasn’t the mistake.

The mistake was his own...

The mistake was going back for that damned cell phone.

Akihito and his never ending persistent ways will truly be the end of Asami. He is so persistent that he somehow reaches out to Fei Long- Fei Long of all people!!! Just to send a few messages? 

He was told countless times to do as he’s told. He was told there’d be no contact. He was told to sit quietly, and stay out of trouble. That it was not safe for them to contact each other. That it would be detrimental to his own well being if he tried to contact Asami. 

And yet. He does it anyways...

He can be so stubborn and pig headed sometimes. 

And for what? A few silly little phone messages. Which, let's be honest. The bulk of which he was probably complaining about getting stuck in some middle-of-nowhere monastery. Or else he’d probably be yelling at Asami, calling him a baka or something like that….

Yes. It was Akihito’s persistent ways that put that cell phone - in that room. 

But it was Asami’s own persistence that he went back for it…

It slipped out of his pocket during a knife fight. He should have just left it there. As a whole new wave of enemies came flooding in, and bullets flew in all directions right afterwards. 

Asami didn’t have the chance to pick it back up. He didn’t even have the chance to find proper cover. He could only use the dead man in front of him as a human shield. 

He had to return fire and then a flash grenade was thrown in. He didn’t have a chance to pick it up then. He couldn’t. He had to tackle Fei Long to get away from the flash, but the man still looks directly at the flash and is stunned anyway. 

No. He didn’t have time to go back for it when he dropped the smoke grenades. Or when he had to pluck his targets from the cloud of smoke and snap their necks. 

He should have left it there and focused on getting Fei Long out of there. He should have been concentrating on making his escape. He should have had his head in the game. 

But no. He just _ had  _ to go back for that fucking phone.

He can be so stubborn and pig headed sometimes…

The smoke had yet to dispense, and he thought the coast was clear.

Oh. He found it alright, in that mess of broken glass and smoke everywhere.

The very same phone, where twenty minutes ago he refused to even pick it up and put in his own pocket, when Fei Long had showed it to him. He couldn’t possibly admit such a weakness in front of Fei Long- he didn’t want to give the man the satisfaction of knowing he was right. 

But now, he was scrambling to pick it up off the floor and double checking if it would be secure in his shirt pocket.

Because he just had to. Despite the fact, he was probably kicking himself for doing it. 

Then he hauls Fei Long across his shoulder so the two could make their escape. And it was during that time that he was probably dilly-dallying looking for that godforsaken cell phone, that another enemy arrives. 

One that was properly prepared with night vision goggles. One that could easily make out the two figures standing in the fog. One that took the easiest shot of his life.

BANG!

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die.

What a load of hogwash. Asami must have had a fairly  _ uneventful _ life since all he saw was blond hair and glaring hazel eyes, the neon lights of his city, and lots and lots of fireworks...

He probably would have been decently satisfied if that was the last thing he saw. Yet it won’t be. He’s not dead. At least not yet. 

His eyes calmly blink open, as if waking from a dream. The fog has cleared.

Fei Long is standing over him. The man scoffs. “For a moment there I thought you had kicked the bucket.” Fei Long’s voice has that unmistakable hint of disappointment.

There’s a painful sting in his chest, and as he sits up from the ground and rubs it. It feels like it could be  _ more _ than just the bruise that's likely to form there. 

His eyes find the broken cell phone that had been in his pocket, now shattered on the ground. A bullet still embedded in.

Yes. Asami Ryuichi doesn’t often make mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those that have read! This chapter was so hard. It always seems way more epic in your head, and when u put it down in words you're just never satisfied. plus. endings are always hard.... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Thank you ❤️

Akihito’s in a rush to leave. 

He has a job to get to later tonight, some case he’s working on for the Weekly Headline. Something about embezzlement and lying to investigators. He seemed to be closing in on some answers, and he needs to be at some company for a stakeout with Mitarai. 

The call came in a little earlier when Akihito thought he was done for the evening. And he writes down the details on a notepad in his room. 

“Alright. Thats fine. Could you give me like an hour? I just have to finish some things up here, and then I can come. Alright. Thanks. See you soon.” He says into the phone, and then hangs up and finishes writing his notes down.

He sighs as he looks at the notes and spends a moment seemingly in deep thought.

Asami is there. Watching. As he always seems to be doing in this dream. He leans against the doorway to his bedroom. He’s already tried to talk to Akihito, but it’s of no use. The boy can’t see him or hear him. It’s most infuriating.

Akihito perks up suddenly and heads out of his bedroom towards the kitchen, his phone in hand. He was in the middle of cooking when his phone rang. He’s making some special dinner. Mackerel. Asami’s favorite. But now he has to reorganize his plans since he has to leave. 

He’s deliberating about what he should do. He doesn’t have enough time to finish everything now. But the question is, will he have enough time to finish when he comes back? Or should he just cancel it altogether and prioritize work?

“I’ll probably be back before he comes home… and if I grill the fish last…” The boy plans quietly to himself.

He checks the time. He’s thinking about if he can just prepare somethings now, then he’ll make it back in time to finish it all up before Asami arrives back home at around 3 AM.

Asami watches. He wonders why Akihito is fussing so much about the food.  _ Just go to work _ . He thinks to himself.  _ The foods not that important… _

“That  _ baka _ probably hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast….” He says half teasingly, but then he looks around the kitchen and shrugs as if coming to some kind of consensus.

He decides he can’t very well cancel dinner. But if he does half the work now. He’ll only have to put it all together whenever he gets back.

The boy nods to himself affirmingly, as if agreeing with his plan. Then he takes out his phone and appears to be texting someone. 

“Something.. came... up... dinner... might...be...late.” He says as he slowly types out the words and sends the message. He places the phone down on the counter and gets back to work.

He cuts the fish into flays and puts them in a marinade he had already prepared for it. It’ll be ready when he comes back, and all he’ll have to do is quickly grill it. 

He checks his phone after he finishes. No response yet. 

Then he starts cutting up some vegetables. The boy periodically cranes his neck to see if he has any new notifications. But none has come. 

Asami only leans on the counter behind him, arms crossed.

It’s then when he’s cutting the vegetable that it happens. 

The lights clink off. 

“Eh?” Akihito says, and he looks up overhead light. “Is it a blackout?” He goes to the light switch and tries them. But to no avail. 

Now. This was usually the time that Asami woke up from this dream. But this time, unbeknownst to himself, he’s been drugged by a certain crafty long-haired Chinese crimelord. So this time. There’s no waking up.

_ The lights? What  _ **_is_ ** _ with those lights?  _ Asami thinks. He had been wondering about them himself. 

But then it happens so quickly. The lights go out. It eerie quiet in the apartment and all the other rooms are equally as pitch black.

It’s not a blackout, as Akihito suggests. The power’s been deliberately cut to the whole building. 

And heavy combat boots touch down on the balcony in the other room. Those types of boots don’t usually land so softy on the ground, but these ones did when they slid down their ropes from the roof. 

A team of at least five highly trained men in all black, armed with standard-issue semi-automatic pistols. They signal each other and tiptoe towards the glass doors of the balcony. 

Asami posture stiffens at the sight. He spins his head around and looks at Akihito. The boy has seen them make their entrance as well, and he’s frozen stiff. 

The intruders break the lock with a hammer, the only real noise they’ve made since they've landed. 

The safest place in Tokyo. A safe haven. A refuge after a long day of work, where you’d leave the stresses behind at the door and begin the next day anew. That was how Asami had always regarded the apartment. 

Despite the fact, the hidden room or the escape hatch wasn’t enough to save the  _ previous _ owner’s life. That little bit of history had become precisely that - ancient history. 

And what’s that saying? Those that don’t learn from history are  _ doomed _ to repeat it. It sure seemed to be ringing in Asami’s mind right about now.

This was his home. The only place Asami had ever called home, and it hadn’t ever felt like a home until…

And they came in with there guns and their threats of explosives and violence.

They trampled over  _ our  _ home. They trampled over our lives.

“Akihito, the secret room!” Asami says almost unconsciously, he’s forgotten the boy can’t hear him. “Get to the secret room!” 

He goes to reach for him, to drag him as quickly as possible to the secret room - but his hand goes right through him like a ghost.

The horrible realization dawns on him. Thats right. He’s only here to watch. 

It all happens so quickly. There’s no one here this time to shoot at the intruders, so they flood into the main living room quickly and efficiently. Akihito grabs a frying pan and holds it against his chest protectively. He presses his back against the wall next to the kitchen entrance to hide. The fear is evident in his wide eyes. 

“No! No, not a frying pan! A knife, Akihito. A knife!” Asami tries wildly, fighting off a rising panic. His advice goes unheard.

The intruders have spread out, and one comes towards the kitchen. A gun pointed at the ready. The man pauses by the entryway to the kitchen and slowly peers inside with a flashlight. There’s a pause as he slowly takes a step inside. 

Akihito uses the frying pan like a bat as soon as the intruder’s steps in. Hitting him square on the back of the head, and the man falls to the floor unconscious. 

“Good! Now take his gun!!” Asami yells as a last-ditch effort, although he finds his mouth is going dry. It's what he would do in a situation like this, him and all his training and experience. A part of him is so hopeful. And so proud that the boy is fighting back so ardently, its what he should expect from Akihito. 

Akihito’s hands flail around in the darkness of the kitchen, looking for something. He grabs a knife with shaking hands and ducks out of the kitchen with the newfound adrenaline pumping in his veins. His frying pan attack caused some noise, and some of the men are signal each other to double back for the source of the sound.

He makes it around the corner to the front entrance. But when he gets there, he makes a horrifying discovery. They’re drilling the front door open, and another team of men awaits outside.

He’s trapped.

He doubles back to the hallway in a panic, and he’s spotted by a gunman. They take aim, but he’s already running through a doorway to the main living room. He’s frantic now, face pale with distress. He’s cornered and he knows it.

He doesn’t make it far. Another gunman enters from the opposite side and raises his gun. 

_ NO!  _ His heart jumps.

BLAM!

Akihito is violently propelled backward as the bullet hits him somewhere center mass. Asami sees his silhouette falling to the ground against the backdrop of the windows in the pitch blackness of the living room.

Just as Akihito lands on the ground with a light thud, the whole room seems to lurch abruptly. The floor seems to tip to the side suddenly. Like his whole world was coming crashing down- and it wasn’t just cause it felt like it had. 

It’s more as if there’s an earthquake, or as if the floors sway out from under him. Asami gets thrown off balance, and he falls forward.

_ What was that?! _ He hears a loud engine-like noise. It sounds suspiciously like a helicopter. 

He looks back up to find the outside night sky seems to melt into the inside. It completely engulfs the space. He’s no longer inside anymore. And certainly not in his living room. 

Instead, he’s at the stern of a cruise ship.

And Akihito’s on the ground bleeding.

Asami rushes over to him, “Akihito!”. He falls on his knees in front of the boy. He has some blood splatter on his cheek, his eyes are closed and bloodstains soak his shirt.

_ He looks deathly pale. Is he? _ Asami thinks his mind frenzied.

Asami strokes his face. Relief washes over him.  _ He’s still warm. He’s alive! _

He’s about to access the damage when suddenly Akihito’s comes jolting back to life. His eyes flash wide open, alert and wild-looking. The boy grabs him by the collar, desperately clinging to him.

“Where have you been!?” He yells, he pulls Asami by the collar closer to him. “Why didn’t you come for me sooner. I was waiting!! I was waiting for you!” His eyes are filled with tears and fear.

“I-I’m sorry” Asami tries uneasily.

Akihito continues to wails. “I-I could only… I could only wait for you!” He says between sniffles. “Take- Take me home!” 

“I will! I will take you back to Japan!” 

Asami pulls him close, against his chest. He momentarily feels his warmth and it washes him in relief, knowing that Akihito’s here and he’s safe. And he’ll never let go. But instead, that warmth disappears in a flash.

And all he hears is the “wup, wup” of a helicopter engine. It sounds so very close, but he doesn’t see where it’s coming from.

Then he sees it- It’s on a helicopter pad a deck above him. And there at the door of the helicopter is a tall graceful figure, leading Akihito inside the machine.

_ Fei Long?! _

The longhaired crime lord turns around, looking down at Asami with smug and arrogance. 

“I’m afraid I’ll be taking this as a parting gift…It seems the boys been feeling quite lonely, but don’t worry. I’ll take  _ good _ care of him for you.” He spins around and climbs into the helicopter after Akihito. The Chinese man throws his head back, laughing tauntingly. 

Asami bewildered at a loss for words in his confusion and then he hears it- Akihito’s voice. Clear and steady, as he speaks to the pilot. 

“GO BACK! GO BACK TO HONG KONG!” 

Asami freezes, and his hands curl into fists.  _ Go back…Go back?! _

There’s only one way he can interpret those words. Back to Hong Kong?... Back to Fei Long? 

Fury. It’s a funny thing. It boils. It spreads. It melts. It burns. It’s hot and it’s cold. It makes you sick and yet clear of mind. Fury churns inside of him at those words. 

There’s another unexplained lurch, and he’s sent backward slightly. He feels something hit him square in the chest. It’s heavy, and metal and it lands right on his lap. 

Experience has already taught him  _ exactly _ what it is. 

_ No. Your. Coming… _ **_With. Me._ **

The gun is already in his hands and pointing at a target head before he even opens his eyes. 

He doesn’t stop to think about how he ended up inside the helicopter or who it even was he was pointing the weapon at. He only sees an unknown man pointing a gun at Akihito. He doesn’t need any other explanation than that. Threats are to be exterminated.

He fires three shots in quick succession. Two hit his target, one in the forehead and the other in the chest. One narrowly misses his target and shatters the glass of the window in the cockpit. The pilot goes to reach for his weapon, and a single shot from the back of the head ends any hope of that. 

On his way down the dead man hits the control stick and the helicopter spins wildly out of control. It dips into a nosedive, and they start losing altitude quickly. 

There’s a moment of pure chaos. 

Mostly because Akihito is outright panicking. The details become increasingly fuzzy to Asami. 

All he knows is after he takes control of the helicopter is that he turns to a fear-riddled Akihito and reassures him. 

“It’s alright. It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you.” he repeats over and over like mantra.

* * *

He feels a raindrop land on him.

His eyes open, but his vision is foggy and his head is pounding. He’s too disoriented to move a muscle, and he can hardly get his eyes to focus. 

_ It’s raining...What happened? Where am I?  _ He thinks in a daze.

His vision finally comes into focus, and he sees…terrible, terrible fear in puffy hazel eyes. 

“Asami!” The boy says his voice oh so familiar, and warm.

_...Akihito? Akihito is here? Am I… dreaming? _ Asami’s brain is slowly processing the information. It’s as if it is too much to process, and the thought overwhelms him.

He feels Akihito reach out and grab one of his hands. The way he holds it so tender, so gently with such reverence. 

“Thank goodness you’re awake!” The boy starts. But he seems to crack under emotional duress, and he sobs into the hand he’s holding. The tears flood his eyes, and they drop heavily down his cheeks. “I-I didn’t know what to do...You have a fever- there’s nothing around here,”

_...What is he talking about? _

“What was I supposed to do if you  _ died _ ?” His tone takes on a pitiful and desperate note that makes Asami gut-wrench.

_...No. Noo… _ Asami thinks tiredly and in resignation.  _ Not this one. I-I don’t want this one.....anything but this one... _

_ No... next one please...I-I liked it better when you had cat ears. _

He’s acting as if his brain would ever listen to him and would start accepting  _ requests _ . 

“A dream...” Asami says flatly and he closes his eyes. Thinking that if he shuts his eyes, it’ll all be over and he’ll wake up in another fucking safe house. 

There’s a silent pause after he closes his eyes. As if it must be over and he almost breathes a sigh of relief.

That is until he’s violently grabbed by the collar and harshly shaken back awake.

“WHAT DREAM!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then he pinches him just to be sure.


End file.
